Who Saw That One Coming?
by lrherr0405
Summary: Set 1 year after Texas. Riley and Farkle have feelings for each other. Will they tell the other? Find out! (Established Lucaya).
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note :** This is a one shot that based on the show Girl Meets World. It's set about a year after the three part episode Texas. The gang would be in Grade 9. It's primarily a Riarkle fanfic but Lucaya is mentioned (in an established relationship). I don't own Girl Meets World. Disney does. On to the story!

* * *

 **Who Saw That One Coming?**

Riley Matthews never saw this coming. When she came to this realization, she was surprised herself. It took some major soul searching amidst a failed relationship but she finally had a grip on her emotions (or so she hoped). Now, she truly saw Lucas as a brother and nothing more.

But with her renewed understanding came a surprising revelation: She liked Farkle as more than a friend. How was that possible, you ask? Riley had no clue herself. It just sort of happened over time. Farkle was there for her (as was Maya). But Farkle was different. She could open up to him in a way that she couldn't with Maya. After all, he was the first one who knew of her confusing emotions after Texas. Not even Maya knew of this startling revelation. She was too busy being happy with Lucas. Riley intended to keep it that way…..until she told Farkle. That day was tomorrow, Riley decided. She would make up some excuse to Maya and Lucas for not hanging out with them and go to her house with Farkle in tow. She would then confess said feelings to Farkle. Riley hoped it would be that easy. If not, she would definitely break.

* * *

Meanwhile, Farkle Minkas was thinking the same thing. A part of him knew that he would grow out of crushing on Maya and Riley eventually. They were just good friends after all.

But something changed. He just grew to think of Riley in that way. He truly wanted it. However, he wasn't so sure that Riley felt the same way. They were in a good place in their relationship. He didn't want to ruin that….not yet. And there was the odd chance she might not take him seriously. He was after all, her fake husband. He decided that he would tell her when he had the opportunity. Little did he know that he would have a chance very soon.

* * *

The next day, just before class started, Riley approached Maya and Lucas and said, "Hey."

"Hi", Lucas said.

"What's up?" Maya asked.

"I won't be able to hang with you guys today", Riley said apologetically. "I got a lot of homework."

"Oh ok", Lucas responded. "Need help? We could all skip out on hanging today and get homework done."

"I have never cared about school", Maya said nonchalantly. "Why start now?"

"Because they'll matter eventually", Lucas retorted.

"Yeah", Maya said, shrugging. "Still don't care."

"Thanks for the offer Lucas", Riley said. "But I don't need help. I'll be fine on my own."

"Riles, you usually need someone to help you with homework", Mata pointed out. "We should help."

"No thanks Maya", Riley said. "You two should hang out. At Topanga's. Like you usually do. I can handle my homework by myself." After she said this, she smiled, thinking of Farkle.

Maya noticed this and said, "Who's the guy?"

"Wwhat?" Riley asked. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh please", Maya said. "You're so obvious. You're probably gonna bring him home to spend some alone time."

"Maya", Riley said. "It's just homework. There's no guy involved."

"What guy?" Farkle asked, jumping into the conversation. "Riley, have you moved on already? What about us?"

"Don't worry, Farkle", Riley said sincerely. "I could never forget you." Then she gave him an affectionate side hug. "Do you want to help me study?"

"Sure!" Farkle exclaimed. "After school at Topanga's?"

"No", Riley responded. "My place. It's more quiet. I need full concentration on these subjects", she said, gently squeezing his hand.

Maya watched their interaction with interest. _Maybe the new guy in her life is Farkle,_ she mused. _Wait…...Farkle? Riley, honey. You can do so much better! This is a dream! THIS IS A DREAM!_

Meanwhile, Lucas was happy for them. _Farkle is good for her,_ he thought to himself. _He's an improvement over Charlie. Those two might be good together,_ he mused.

"Well", Riley said. "We'll be heading to class." She then grabbed Farkle by the hand and led him to class.

After they left, Maya said, "That was weird."

"Sure was", Lucas agreed. "We should probably get to class ourselves."

"Lead the way, Ranger Rick", Maya smirked.

Lucas sighed. "Must you call me that?" He asked.

"Yup", Maya said. "It's my term of affection."

Lucas sighed, took Maya's hand and walked to class.

* * *

It was lunchtime and Riley just couldn't stop thinking about Farkle. She was currently sitting by herself. Maya and Lucas were off in their own little world. _Where is he?_ She thought. Just then, Farkle came up to her and asked, "Care for some company?"

"Sure Farkle", Riley smiled. "You're always welcome." Then they started to eat their lunch in a contented silence.

After a few minutes, Farkle asked, "So, who's this guy you're interested in dating?"

Riley continued smiling at him. "He's a guy I've known my whole life. He's been there for me when I needed him most."

"Oh", Farkle replied, downcast. "That's great. I'm happy for you."

 _Farkle is jealous...of himself,_ Riley observed. _Does he mean he likes me? Finding out now! Can't wait til after school!_

She then dragged him to the janitor's closet and shut the she turned to him with a nervous yet hopeful expression. She took a deep breath and said, "Will you go out with me? On a date"? She asked, her voice trembling.

Farkle couldn't believe it. Riley had just asked him out! "On an actual date?" He asked, wanting to be sure.

"Yes Farkle", Riley said. "I'm sure."

"Are you sure?" Farkle asked. "I'm willing to wait a bit longer. You did just get out of your first official relationship."

"Farkle, that was six months ago", Riley pointed out. "I'm sure that I want to pursue a relationship with you." To prove her point, she lightly brushed her lips against his.

After she finished, Farkle said, "When you put it that way, how can I refuse?"

Riley just shook her head. Farkle was weird. But that's what made him Farkle. And she wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

That's the end! Please review (constructively)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note :** Here's a second chapter to this story that explores Lucaya's potential reactions to Riarkle plus a little more Riarkle fluff. I don't own Girl Meets World. Disney does. On to the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"So, when are we telling everyone?" Farkle asked Riley. Currently, they were still in the janitor's closet.

"Let me tell Maya first", Riley said. "I kind of owe it to her after I didn't tell her I still had feelings for Lucas."

"Yup", Farkle agreed. "That did not go over well." Then both their minds wandered to that conversation that Maya and Riley had while Riley was dating Charlie.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Riley was just sitting in her bay window after she had just got back from a date with Charlie. _Charlie's great but he's no Lucas. But Lucas has Maya now and all we'll ever be is just friends._

"Hey Riles, how was your date?" Maya asked, coming through her window.

"It was good", Riley said. "How was yours?"

"I didn't have my date", Maya said. "I cancelled it."

"Why?" Riley asked.

"I believe there's someone better for him", Maya stated. "And she's sitting beside me."

"Maya", Riley said, her voice shaking. "Why are you doing this? I told you that I see Lucas as a brother and nothing more."

"That's not what Farkle said", Maya pointed out. "And I know Lucas feels the same way. That's why I cancelled our date."

"Give us both time", Riley insisted. "Lucas and I are probably going to break up anyway. I don't want that. I want him around in my life."

"What makes you think that Lucas and I will work out?" Maya asked.

"Like one of the girls in our class said: You're like fire", Riley pointed out. "Just feel what you feel Maya."

"Ok", Maya said, giving in. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go hang with Lucas now. Then she left through the left window.

 _End Flashback_

* * *

"I told you that you should have been honest with her", Farkle said.

"She nearly broke up with Lucas over this", Riley observed. "I was right to keep it from her. And besides, you were the one who told her."

"True. Maya only did that because she thought Lucas had some lingering feelings left for you as well", Farkle retorted. "She wanted to do the right thing for her friend."

"True", Riley agreed. "Hey, do you want to grab some lunch before lunch period ends?"

"I could eat", Farkle agreed. "Then they held hands and headed toward the lunchroom.

* * *

While Farkle and Riley were in the janitor's closet, Maya and Lucas were wondering where the pair were.

"It's not like those two to skip out on lunch to hang out with us", Maya observed. "Maybe Riley isn't over you yet."

"She seemed fine to me", Lucas observed.

"That's because you haven't known her for all her life", Maya retorted. "If she really were over you, she would-"

"Be holding hands?" Lucas interjected.

"Yeah", Maya said. "And be giving someone else that same lovesick look she gave you."

"Well, I think it's safe to say she moved on", Lucas said, gesturing to Riley and Farkle. The pair were holding hands as they walked through the lunchroom.

"Who is she holding hands with?" Maya asked. "I don't know who you're gesturing to, genius."

"Farkle", Lucas said simply. "She's holding hands with Farkle."

"So?" Maya asked. "They do it sometimes. What's the big deal?"

Lucas sighed. "Riley is over me and dating Farkle."

"No, Hopalong", Maya stated. "She would have told me."

"Oh really?" Lucas asked skeptically. "Like how she told you she still had feelings for me?"

"Good point", Maya conceded. "I seriously doubt they're a thing though. Farkle is so…..Farkle. Plus, there's the fact they've been a pretend couple. Seeing them together just freaks me out. If I see them kissing….ugh."

"She looks pretty happy", Lucas stated. "Whats the real reason? Why do you not like them together?"

"Because if they break up, their friendship won't be the same", Maya said.

"You mean our little group won't be the same?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah", Maya said. "And they're like a family to me. I don't want to see either of them getting hurt."

Their conversation was interrupted by Riley and Farkle joining them. "Hey guys!" Riley exclaimed, sitting down. "How is everyone at this table? It's such a beautiful day!"

"Yes Riles", Maya said. "It is."

"Hey Riley", Lucas said.

"Hi Lucas!" Riley exclaimed.

"Hey", Lucas said. "You seem happy."

"I am", Riley stated. "Being in a relationship just opens up a world of possibilities."

"Really?" Lucas asked intrigued. "Who are you in a relationship with?"

"I can't say yet", Riley said. I promised him that I would tell Maya first."

"Yes, he did", Farkle said.

"What do you know about this guy?" Lucas asked Farkle curiously.

"Just that he's always been there for me", Riley interjected. "I can always count on him."

"Mmm", Lucas said. _Sounds like Farkle._

"Uh huh", Maya said. _Sounds like Riles isn't over my boyfriend quite yet. I'll need to have a chat with her._ "We need to talk, sweetie. Bay window after school?"

"After my study date with Farkle", Riley said. "That's more important to me right now. I'm going to my locker before class. Come with me Farkle?"

"Sure", Farkle shrugged. Then they both quickly left before Maya or Lucas could protest.

 _Since when is a study date with Farkle so important?_ Maya thought. _Her emotions are more important! I'm gonna get to the bottom of this._ "Darn. I was just about to declare 'Ring Power' before she left. Now, I have to wait after her study date."

 _That seals it right there,_ Lucas thought. _Riley would have caved into 'Bay Window Time'._ _If Maya doesn't see it, I'll have to make her see reason…..before she makes me see reason._ "Look Maya", Lucas started. "They're together."

"No, they're not", Maya stated. "Farkle is just helping her through her last breakup. Everything will be back to normal eventually. You'll see."

Then the bell rang and Lucas and Maya headed off to their next class. Little did they know that they would encounter a sight they thought they would never see: Riley and Farkle kissing.

* * *

Maya and Luca watched as their two closest friends made lip contact for a brief second.

 _Wow,_ Lucas thought. _Looks like they're official. There's no refuting that evidence now._

Maya, however, was in denial. _No, no, no. They're not together. Riley has just taken their little game a little too far. Going to talk to her NOW!_ With that, she started to speed walk toward the couple. However, the couple saw them and started walking themselves.

 _I'm actually having trouble keeping up with them,_ Maya mused. _Too bad we're all in the same class….with Riley's dad._ She then opened the door and sat down in her usual seat.

"Ok class", Mr. Matthews said. "Today, we will actually be learning about Belgium 1831."

"Really?" Farkle asked, clearly excited.

"No", Maya interjected. "We're not. Let's talk about World War 2."

"Sure", Mr. Matthews said, shrugging. "What about it?"

"I just think it's important to emphasize the fact that the war was won because no one was playing any games", Maya pointed out.

As she spoke, Riley uttered, "Yeep." _She's onto us!_

Farkle muttered, "Uh-oh."

"Maya", Lucas interjected.

"What are you trying to say, Maya?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"I think she's comparing the war to Riley and Farkle since they're a couple now", Zay observed. "She thinks they're screwing around."

"Zay!" Farkle and Riley exclaimed.

"What?" Zay asked. "I saw you two kissing and I thought that-"

At his statement, Riley and Farkle made eye contact with each other and knew that they had to do damage control. They wanted Maya to find out first, after all.

"We're not a couple!" Farkle exclaimed. "I was just helping her through a tough time!"

"Yeah", Riley said. "That was….a thank you kiss! Thank you Farkle for helping me!"

"So….wait…..", Zay said. "You two aren't a couple?"

"No", Farkle and Riley said together.

"Huh", Zay said. "Friends can give each other thank you kisses on the lips. This is a weird place."

 _Can't believe he bought that,_ Lucas thought."What about the hand holding I saw earlier?" Lucas asked.

"Friends can hold hands right?" Riley asked. "That's all that was…..innocent friends holding hands."

"You heard the lady", Mr. Matthews said. "There's nothing going on here!"

As he said this, Riley thought, _How wrong you are, Dad and Maya. I think we'll just have to pretend it's all a game until enough time has passed to prove Farkle and I are a couple_

 _I think Mr. Matthews is going to kill me when he finds out,_ Farkle thought. _This is probably how Lucas and Charlie felt when they dated Riley. I'm in so much trouble. We should probably wait a bit to announce our relationship._

 _Phew, that's a relief!_ Maya thought. _I'll need to corner Riley and talk to her though. Kissing your friend who has a crush on you isn't right._

 _They're a couple,_ Lucas thought. _They're just denying it for some reason._

Then Mr. Matthews continued with the rest of the class, leaving Riley, Maya, Farkle and Lucas with their thoughts.

* * *

After class was done, Riley sprinted out of her seat but Maya was quicker. "Where you going, honey?" She asked. "We need to talk."

Riley took a deep breath and said, "Maya, everything is fine. Nothing is wrong."

"You gave Farkle a kiss on the lips!" Maya exclaimed. "I think you're taking this too far. You'll hurt Farkle's feelings!"

"My feelings are fine", Farkle interjected. "I understand that it was just a friendly display of affection. Come on, Riley. Let's go study." With that, the two departed for their study date leaving Maya, Lucas and Mr. Matthews.

"What just happened?" Maya asked.

"Beats me", Mr. Matthews said. "You're the one that's concerned for Riley. Although, she did turn down hanging with you to study with Farkle."

"Exactly!" Maya exclaimed. "That's concerning! Riley would never choose studying over hanging out!"

"There's nothing to be concerned about, Maya", Lucas said. "It's normal couple behaviour."

"They're not a couple", Maya said. "They just said so themselves."

"Yeah!" Mr. Matthews said. "They're not a couple. If they were, I wouldn't like Farkle anymore."

"You're both being silly", Lucas said. "They're a couple. Get used to it." With that, he left the classroom and left Maya and Mr. Matthews to their thoughts.

* * *

Once Riley and Farkle got to their house, Riley said, "Farkle, we need to talk."

"Is it about our relationship?" Farkle asked, panicking. "Riley I can do better-"

"Farkle, it's not that", Riley said, smiling. "I just think we need to wait to announce our relationship. I don't think now is the right time."

"I agree, Riley", Farkle said. "But how will we display our affection to each other? Farkle needs some lovin'."

"We can still do that", Riley said, shaking her head. "It can be a part of our little game. Only we know it's real."

"What's real?" Topanga asked, walking into the room.

"Nothing!" Riley and Farkle exclaimed.

"Uh huh", Topanga said. "Is this about that kiss I heard about. You two should talk about it."

"We have", Riley said. "And we decided we're just going to be friends."

"That kiss each other? On the lips?" Topanga asked skeptically.

"Sure", Riley said. "Friends do that….right?"

"No sweetie", Topanga said. "They don't. Good luck with whatever you're doing. Just make sure you don't hurt each other." With that, Topanga left Riley's room to do some more housework.

"We won't hurt each other….right Riley?" Farkle asked.

"No Farkle", Riley said. "We won't. It's just wrong to announce our relationship right now."

"Good", Farkle said. "I agree. When should we announce our relationship?"

"About six months from now", Riley said. "That should be enough time."

"Sounds good to me", Farkle said. Then they started studying, filled with excitement for the days to come.

* * *

That's the end of this story! There might be a sequel (if I feel up to it). Please review (constructively).


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone!

I have decided to do a sequel to this story! It's called _Trying To Keep A Secret_. The first chapter is already up! Read and enjoy!

marubang


End file.
